For One More Chance
by FeatherOfaHope
Summary: Lacus ran out of chances until she asked for a miracle, her and her sister meer try find some place to live their lives until her miracle is answered, a boy named Kira Yamato enters her life [KxL] a little [AxC] and more
1. Meetings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY**

story takes place in the city of ORB

the characters were never in a war in this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**For One More Chance**

Chapter 1

**10:00 P.M**

"I'm through with you! I ask you to do is help me relieve some stress from a hard day of work and have some fun and you say no?!" Said Yuuna Roma Seylan

"I...I can't give you what you're asking Yuuna, please understand.." I told Yuuna, I really do hope he understands which doesn't seem like he will right now..sadly

"Understand? UNDERSTAND?! I'm on my ass working all day working providing you food and a place to sleep, oh did I forget to mention that your good for nothing sister is getting her food off of me also? Huh, did you?" Yuuna went over the limit now, he was practically screaming so everyone could hear, and it worked, everyone did hear in the sad bunched up space called the apartment they were living in.

"Yuuna, I understand that you're upset but please understand that my sister is not worthless, she cares for you dearly so please don't put her down" I said, I knew I was lying, because sadly, Meer hated him and I guess you could say that i do too as well.

"Now you're defending your sister? Ok I've had enough of you, I could get another person exactly like you and that will give me pleasure unlike you, you pathetic worthless person" Yuuna now seemed like he didn't care about me anymore, he just sat down on his couch and turned on the t.v.

"What is that suppose to mean Yuuna? I asked fearfully.

"It means that you, Lacus "Worthless" Clyne and your stupid sister can go and live on the streets tonight, i've had it with you" Yuuna started skipping through the channels again

Tears started rolling down my face, "second time this year.. How will Meer react to this?" I thought to myself, how can I ever been forgiven by her?

As I started walking in my room to pack things, Meer had already packed her belongings and also mine, Meer was the only family I had that was alive, shes only five and shes dealing with all this trouble.

"Lacus, I hate this place, lets get out of here" Meer said, she most likely heard the fight when Yuuna started screaming.

"Meer...I'm so sorry that you can't live your life like a normal teenager..." I said while crying

"Lacus, you're only twenty! Plus, I hate this place and i especially hate him! So don't get me wrong, there actually may be a better side to this whole scenario" Meer said, she really knew how to comfort me

"You're right, okay lets go.." I said brushing away my tears

"If you don't get out of my house in five minutes, i'm calling the cops so hurry up you worthless pieces of trash" Yuuna yelled out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two hours Passed**

We sat down at the bench of the bus stop. Meer was sleeping on my shoulder, and I was just sitting there, gathering thoughts and of course gathering fears about the future. " Meer.. How are you able to get your education living like this? It's been two years since father died, leaving us nothing, but at least he put a roof over your head. Something that I cannot do"

"Sitting here and thinking won't do much good, I guess i'll take a short nap" I said to myself, I was still scared that Meer wouldn't be able to live a proper life, if she could ever life her life out at all.

Also there was this dark figure on the other side of the bench which really scared me

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day**

"Kira!" Athrun yelled outside my apartment

"Hey Athrun" I greeted him, I bet he's just wondering about the new apartment I got near our school, ORB University

"Kira! How's your new apartment? Is it big? Small?" asked Athrun

"Well, its big, has three rooms which is nice but I don't really know what to do with the other two, should I just make two guest rooms?" I asked Athrun

"If you want, but thats up to you, anyways..more importantly, I have another question i would like to ask you.." Athrun asked

"Yeah sure, anything" I said smiling as I knew that he got in trouble with my sister who is dating him

"You see...Cagalli was mad at me, or well still is mad at me for studying with Lunamaria, so she took my keys to the apartment, and also the car.." Athrun said laughing a little trying to lighten the mood

"You mean you...slept outside yesterday? why didn't you call me?" I asked him

"I didn't want to seem rude or anything, plus it was nice getting all that breeze while sleeping on the bench" Athrun wasn't looking at me and talking in a low tone that I could barely hear him.

"Fine if you like the breeze then sleep there today then" I said as I was walking into my car, the new model of the "X10A-Freedom"

"No! Let me stay for the night PLEASE?" Athrun begged

I started laughing at Athrun "Of course you can stay Athrun, just as long as you make up with my sister, she'll kill me if I do this for you" I said smiling and getting into the car

"Its a saturday and i'm stuck outside Kira, can I at least go in your apartment to sleep? I haven't slept in hours!" He said in defeat

"After you make up with my sister" I said laughing and driving off

"I thought you were my best friend Kira!" He wasn't mad, just disapointed from the lack of sleep which made it even more funny to me

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I parked my car and started heading into La Archangel Cafe, I saw a beautiful pink haired girl and a young child which seemed like her sister sitting on the bench of a bus stop, "Must be waiting for someone, wow she is pretty though" I said to myself

**Thirty minutes passed**

I went in, ordered a coffee and a sandwich, then I looked at her again through the window, "Umm Murrue, can you tell me who that girl is? Or more specifically how long shes been out there?" I asked the waitress whos name was Murrue

"I feel sorry for that young girl, her and her I think sister have been sitting there ever since morning, well they were still sitting there when I got here, which I usually get here at 5:30 A.M." Murrue said

"Oh.." I said while eating my sandwich

**ten minutes pass**

Ok this doesn't feel right. A beautiful girl sitting there with her sister since I don't know, there has to be something wrong "Murrue can you get me two more sandwiches, i'm going to invite those two in for some lunch"

"Good idea Kira" Murrue said. I was a regular customer so she and I are good friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the bus stop bench**

**Kira's Point of View**

As I was walking closer and closer, the more beautiful she got, natural beauty was rare. I finally sat down on the bench, the pink haired girl had all her luggage and her sister's too, they were just sitting there, not even saying a word.

"Lacus, i'm hungry.." the little girl managed to say

"Ok let me find something for you to eat ok?" said the girl known as Lacus

" uh ohh..I forgot to pack the food Lacus, i'm sorry! But we were in such a rush I forgot" said the little girl crying now

"..oh.. Don't worry Meer its not your fault, i'm sure we can get some food near here" she said with a smile on her face

So she doesn't have any food, and from what it looks like, she has no place to go with her sister, how can she be smiling I thought, this made me really sad

i've got to think of something fast, before she does something crazy

**Lacus's Point of View**

"I can't even feed Meer now, what Yuuna said was right, I am useless. We can't live on like this forever, I need some kind of miracle..." I thought to myself, now almost crying again

"Hey umm miss, the lady in the cafe is waving for you to come to her, I think you should go there" the mystery man said that was sitting on the other end of the bench

"Pardon?" I asked

"I think you should go in the cafe" He said again

"sorry but I never ordered anything in there" I said, this man is really confusing I thought.

"Ok well I didn't order anything in there, and you didn't, how about we both go in there and sort this thing out with the waitress that seems to want us both in there then" The man said

"Why not? it'll make her life easier" I thought to myself

"Ok lets get this sorted out then, Meer, lets go" I said as Meer was following

"Oh, here let me get that for you miss" said the unknown man

"Please, its nothing, I can carry it on my own" I told the mystery man, but he didn't seem to buy it

"Now I wouldn't be able to sleep if I were to let you do that, and we're almost there anyways so its no trouble" He said

"thats one of the most nicest thing anyone has ever done for me in years.." I thought to myself

"Thank you" I said smiling

"Mister, you're a very nice man, like my sister!" Meer said to him

"Thank you, and your name is?" he asked

"Meer! and thats Lacus!" she said and pointed at me

"Ok, we're here, lets see what the waitress wants from us" he said as he opened the door for us to get in

"Hello miss, you asked for one of us to come in?" I asked, it smelled so good in here, and I was starving

"Oh welcome!" Murrue said, "OHH right right, well a young man asked me to get you and your sister? a table here so he could have a little date with you" she said joking around

The mystery man's face suddenly turned dark red, I wonder why?

**Normal Point of View **

"So you did order something here didn't you mr.. umm whats your name?" Lacus said asking Kira

"Oh, gomen, my name is Kira, Kira Yamato, nice to meet you and yeah sorry but I really wanted to get to know you" Kira said thinking of something fast

"Oh well if thats the case, my name is Lacus Clyne and thats Meer, thank you for the meal but I really don't think that I can accept this meal" it took alot of effort for Lacus to say it because the two sisters were starving

"Lacus! I'm sooo hungry right now please can I eat this?" cried Meer

"We can get something on the way, now lets go Meer" Lacus said, forcing herself not to cry

"Please, Lacus, I really would like to get to know you better so just this once have lunch with me? Plus the food will be put to waste if no one eats it" Kira said laughing a little

"His smile sure brings out the best of him.." Lacus said in her mind "umm ok then, i guess if you put it that way" said Lacus

Kira and Meer were really happy now

"Thank god, she won't starve now.." Kira said

**Ten minutes Passed**

**Kira's Point of View**

"So where do you live? are you planning to go anywhere?" I asked

"Kira, you've honestly been the nicest person i've met in years, and I wouldn't want to lie to you so would you like the real answer or the false answer" Lacus asked me. I think I know where this is going

I put my hand on her hand, and said " the real answer"

Lacus giggled, wow her smile is contagious, she said "even though we just met eachother Kira, i'm glad that I met you, you make me feel as though everything is going to be ok" Lacus said

"i'm not going anywhere. Well I can't go anywhere and right now I have no home so I think its best if I go find one right now Kira, it was very nice meeting you though" Lacus said

"Cmon Meer, its time to go " Lacus said to Meer

"Thank you Kira for the meal! Kira would you like to go look around with us?" Meer asked me

So many things were on my mind right now, but my main concern was her safety, I know this may be crazy, but what if I asked her to move in with my in my apartment, I mean I do have two extra rooms..

"He can't Meer, Kira is a very busy person and we can't be a burden to him" Lacus said as they were exiting the cafe

"once again thank you for the meal Kira, i'm eternaly grateful" Lacus said now outside.

All I could do is wave, i was stuck on words, what to do... She has no home, Ok I may be crazy for doing this but I can't let them go on with their lives like this

They were across the street now, I had to go fast, i got in my car, and tried to get to them

"Lacus, Meer, can you get in the car, I want to show you somewhere" I asked them laughing a bit

**Lacus's Point of View**

"Normally I would decline, but I know this may sound silly, but I wanted to talk to Kira a bit longer before I never see him again" I said to myself

"Meer would you like to go somewhere with Kira?" I asked, I hope she says yes

"YES! Kira is fun!" She said

"You have a very nice car Kira" I told him, it looked really fast which probably it was

"Thank you, i'm actually proud of myself from buying this car, there were only 100 made, and yeah you get the story" Kira said

"So where are you going to take us?" I asked him

"You'll see" Kira said smiling

**Around Kira's apartment area**

**Kira's Point of View**

"So Lacus, do you like this kind of neighborhood?" I asked Lacus

"Its a very lovely place, now where are we going again?" Lacus asked

I stopped right in front of my apartment building, "Lacus I know this may be crazy, but will you and your sister live with me?" I asked her with a smile

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**end of chapter 1, hope you guys liked it, this will be a highschool, nonhighschool fanfiction so just to clarify some things, **

**to answer some confusing things, cagalli and kira do not live together, they are siblings though and athrun is probably sleeping on the grass outside kira's apartment right now**

**oh no romance yet, so dont think this will get lovey dovey soo fast but soon it'll happen**

**next chapter will be up soon well please R&R!! thanks!**


	2. Enter Cagalli

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**I've changed a couple things in the story, instead of highschool, the characters are now in college haha and Lacus is 20 years old instead of 17. many thanks cyberdemon for giving me those tips, i think the story makes alot more sense now and colbaltstar, thank you for telling how the story was, also KL-Felicia, i really do hope it is a crazy story yet good lol and thanks for the review. last but not least, waves of eternal doom thank you for being my first reviewer (btw i'll try to explain that kira isn't rich, maybe scholarship? lol) anyways on with the story!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**For One More Chance**

**Chapter Two: Enter Cagalli**

_"So Lacus, do you like this kind of neighborhood?" I asked Lacus_

_"Its a very lovely place, now where are we going again?" Lacus asked_

_I stopped right in front of my apartment building, "Lacus I know this may be crazy, but will you and your sister live with me?" I asked her with a smile_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Lacus's Point of View**

"What did he just ask me?" I thought to myself

There was an awkward moment of silence, I really couldn't bring myself to say anything at all. Was this the nicest thing someone has ever done for Meer and myself? Or was this the stupidest decision Kira could ever make?

I hesitated for a moment. If I answered yes, it would seem that we were desperate, but if I answered no.. Meer would be out on the streets again, and so would... I.

"I...I..don't know Kira, I mean i've only met you today and your generosity has been more than enough, but I honestly do think that this is way out of line for you to go for Meer and myself" I told him as a tear went down my face.

"onee san, Kira cares for us can we at least stay for a week?" Meer asked, she must have been really determined because normally she would be quiet when this sort of situation happened, maybe it was because she didn't like the past people that brought us in

**Kira's Point of View**

"She's quiet, maybe I asked too soon, but I really wouldn't want someone to live their lives like this. I want to protect those that I can.." I told myself

"Lacus, really it would be nice for some company in the house, the place is new and I have two extra rooms that I would like to be filled" I said as I was laughing a little hoping she would buy it

"Kira.. I..well, um..is it pos...sible?" she asked, I think this was getting better, probably the point where she made up her mind, I was going to have a roomate

"Of course, its my apartment so I get to do whatever with it right?" I was happy, I made someone else's day good, my friend's day good

"Ok well lets get going now, ill get your bags and we'll walk there" I said

"Kira, its going to be so great living with you! I'm going to make you pancakes tomorrow once we get things all settled and then I can help around the place and and.. what else can I do?" Meer asked me. she seemed really happy

"Well Meer, first things first, we're going to celebrate by heading out to eat somewhere after we get our things done and then you guys can meet my sister and her boyfriend, which may happen to be sleeping right there.." I said, Oh man, I totally forgot about Athrun, he must hate me right now!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Kira's Apartment**

**Lacus's Point of View**

This place is very big and clean, unlike Yuuna's, his home was just a disaster. A T.V in the living room, small kitchen, one bathroom, and three bedrooms, one was already taken though which must have been Kira's

"You have a very lovely home Kira" I said to him

"Remember Lacus, this is our home now" Kira said as he was putting our things inside one room and the other

I'm actually glad that Yuuna kicked us out. If I hadn't, I would have still lived there, miserable and worrying, for some reason whenever I look into Kira's eyes, I can tell that he cares, not only for me, but everyone that is around him.

As I was admiring his back posture, he turned and looked at me, "Something the matter Lacus?" He said while smiling.

"Oh umm nothing, once again i'm very grateful for this Kira, and I promise that Meer and I will not cause you any trouble, we won't get in your way and this will only be temporary" I told him, I want to make this work.

"Oh no need to say that, we're room mates now, we should be driving eachother crazy and stay here as long as you like Lacus" He said laughing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thirty Minutes passed**

Kira, Lacus and Meer had set up everything for them, the beds were set up, and a bit of left over cabinets were put in. Overall it looked good.

Kira had gotten out of the shower, and was thinking about Lacus, "She's really cute.." he blurted out of no where, "wait what am I thinking? I barely know her! Ahh I have to get this out of my mind" He told to himself

"Hey Lacus, I was just wondering, would you like to go meet my sister and her boyfriend in a couple of minutes?" Kira asked, No answer. "Lacus? Meer?" this was confusing.

Kira went to check in the rooms, they were sleeping soundly on one bed, this must have been a very exhausting day for them.

"Sweet dreams you two.." Kira said as he put a blanket over the two of them.

**Kira's Point of View**

**-Knock Knock Knock-**

"I wonder who that could be. I didn't order anything" I thought to myself, or maybe it was.. Athrun!

I peeked in through the little hole in the door to see who it was, mainly hoping It wasn't Athrun so he wouldn't kill me

"Please not Athrun, Please not Athrun, Please not Athrun" I was whispering while looking around

"Kira! I know you're in there!" Athrun yelled

"No ones here!" I yelled back

I soon felt guilty so I opened the door, "Hey Athrun whatsup?" I asked him putting on a big smile

"So when did you get home?" asked Athrun

"Not so long ago, but hey I have to tell you something" I said in a serious voice

"Sure, anything, what is it?" Athrun said, Athrun was the type of person that I could tell him anything and he would understand, thats we were the best of friends

"Well you see, when I was going to the cafe today, I spotted a girl and her sister on the bench, she seemed sad so I asked Murrue about her, she told me that she had been sitting there for a while, so I came to talk her, which then I soon found out that she didn't have a home so I kind of umm.. let her stay here with me" I told him, I knew he would understand the situation

"Oh really? I'd like to meet her" Athrun said

"Not at the moment, she's sleeping right now and her sister too, maybe now would be a good time to make up with Cagalli, don't you think Athrun?" I asked him knowing that it was a good time since he could talk about this situation and make her forget about the other.

"You're right Kira" Athrun said with determination

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Athrun's Point of View**

**On the phone**

"Hello, Cagalli?" I asked, I could barely hear anything

"What do you want, jerk" Cagalli answered

"Ouch that hurts, i miss you Cagalli, can you please forgive me, studying with her was a bad decision too, I got a 74" I said, feeling very guilty at the moment

"Serves you right! and this forgiving deal, it'll have to wait until i'm done thinking about it" Cagalli said

"Ahh I love it when you think about it! I love you Cagalli!" I answered, Whenever Cagalli thinks about something, thats basically a "Ok, I forgive you" but in her words

"Oh by the way, can you stop by Kira's new apartment, he has a new room mate, i'm here right now" I told her

"What? A new room mate? Ok i'll come over in a bit" She answered

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 minutes passed**

**Kira's Point of View**

"Knock Knock Knock"

"It's me Cagalli, open up!" Cagalli demanded. She really was the hot head in the family, wonder how Athrun puts up with this.

As I opened the door, Cagalli seemed to be looking for something, or rather someone

"Relax Cagalli, she's asleep right now" I told her

"It's a girl? Athrun never told me this, ok is she pretty? Is she smart? Kira you better not be taking in another Fllay again, remember in highschool?" She told me

I told her the story of how we met, Cagalli now seemed to be quiet, I guess she felt sympathy over this

"Can you two buy some food, they might be hungry once they wake up and I want them to feel at home" I told them, to be honest, I was actually the one hungry

"No, you and Athrun go, I want to meet her when she wakes up" Cagalli said, knowing Cagalli, I could never win any argument so I just gave in and went with Athrun

"Ok, we'll be back in thirty minutes then" I told her

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10 minutes passed**

**Lacus's Point of View**

Home, it really feels great to know that I have a place to sleep again, Meer's still sleeping, thats good she needs alot of rest for her age

"I think I shall greet Kira again" I told to myself, "Kira really is a wonderful person, he's kind, very good looking and I would hope to get to know more about him"

Exiting through my door, the apartment seemed empty, but the T.V was on, maybe he's watchign T.V

"Good afternoon Kira" I told him

"Hahahah I'm not Kira" said a blond girl

"Oh, umm may I please get to know your name?" I asked trying to be very politely

"Oh sorry about that, i'm Cagalli, Kira's older sister" she told me, actually I can see the resemblence in the two

"It's very nice to meet you, Cagalli, and your brother is a very kind man" I told her

**10 minutes passed**

We were talking about Kira, well mainly her because I asked, I wanted to know what he liked and what he disliked, just anything about him

"So, do you think Kira is cute?" Cagalli asked

My face grew bright red, these questions are always hard to answer, they always lead on to something

"Kira is um..a very handsome man" I said in a low voice hoping she would just forget about it

"Really? what do you think is cute about him? His hair? Eyes? smile? Oh I know, his butt!" Cagalli blurted out

"Cagalli, this is your brother, I don't think we should talk about him like this" I answered trying to avoid that question

"He's my brother, its only fun to talk about him, now answer!" Cagalli said with determination to know, she was also laughing too

"I.. well..yes all those characteristics bring him to be very..cute" I said while my face was getting red again, I was so embarrassed

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok thats it for chapter two, alot more explanation will be found out in the later chapters, right now i'm just trying to focus on getting the characters to know eachother, please R&R and thanks. next chapter will be up soon**


	3. False Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny**

**thanks for all the great reviews again, it really does help to see that people enjoy my story **

**ok on with the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: False Deception**

_"He's my brother, its only fun to talk about him, now answer!" Cagalli said with determination to know, she was also laughing too_

_"I.. well..yes all those characteristics bring him to be very..cute" I said while my face was getting red again, I was so embarrassed_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lacus's Point of View**

She's still asking me questions about this! I honestly don't know what to say anymore, I think i've said too much, but even though I did, I was really honest about them

"ahh sorry errmm.. uhh" said Cagalli, Cagalli seemed confused for a bit, did I say something wrong? Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself

"Sorry, my name is Lacus" I said

"Oh Lacus, thats a very pretty name, the name fits you, and it also rings a bell with Kira and Lacus" she said, while she said it she had a smirk of victory on her face, she knew that I was attracted to Kira, but what is she trying to do now?

I may have a bad life but i'm not dumb and I can get myself out of all the bad situations in a conversation, "Sorry but what do you mean by that Cagalli?" I asked her

"Oh you know, when you start liking your brother and then you start asking me what to do" Cagalli said with confidence

"So is that how you got with Athrun?" I asked. Cagalli turned red, the conversation was turning around to my favor now

"How did you know? What did he say?" Cagalli just kept on asking me constant questions

"Oh nothing, so how long have you two been together?" I asked, Cagalli seemed annoyed. I can tell that Cagalli and I will be getting along just fine.

Just when we were talking again, Meer came in, "Lacus, I havne't slept like this in ages!" She shouted at me

"Oh thats good to hear Meer, oh, Meer this is Cagalli and Cagalli this is Meer, my sister" As I started to introduce the two

"Oh my god you have a sister? I mean yes I know but shes so cute!" She screamed

"That she is, she's also very helpful too" I said, Meer really was a blessing to me

As everyone started to do their own things, Kira and Athrun came back

**Kira's Point of View**

"I hope everyone's awake Athrun because i'm starving right now" I told him as I entered through the door

"You think they're getting along Kira, I mean you know, Lacus and Cagalli" Athrun asked me, he seemed kind of worried, i'm sure they would just get along fine. Lacus is a very polite woman.

"They will. Trust me Athrun, oh and don't forget about Meer, her young sister" I said

"Hey everyone we're home" I yelled as they started to form near us

"Where's the food i'm starving!" Yelled Cagalli, she was always the hot headed sister

"Oh well, it turns out that all the fast food places seem to be so crowded so we decided that we're going out to eat" I said, just a bit of me, well maybe more then a bit, but I wanted to see Lacus in a nice dress, well if we're going to a fancy restaurant which I really hope we do

"What? You want to go to a good place again don't you, well i'm not paying then!" Cagalli said

"I know, its on me today guys, this will be umm a welcome Lacus and Meer type of dinner ok?" I said as I was looking at the two

"Cagalli you're going to have to wear a dress -cough-" said Athrun acting like he didn't care when he said it

"You said what Athrun?" Cagalli said as she was putting her fist at him

"It would be very nice to see you in a dress Cagalli" said Lacus, I think she found out about wanting everyone to look nice at the restaurant

**Flashback**

_"So what are you in the mood for Kira?" Athrun asked_

_"I honestly don't want fast food, Athrun, it just seems too cheap to welcome someone with fast food..." I honestly said to Athrun_

_"You're right, how about we go to the "Minerva" You have to dress up really nice to get in" He said. I think this was the best idea he had today_

_"These are the times when I know that I can entrust me sister to you" I said jokingly _

_"Oh shut up Kira" as we started laughing together_

**End Flashback**

**Normal Point of View**

It took ten minutes for Cagalli to finally agree to go with a dress on. Lacus had a dress that she said she could wore. Meer, was too young for this so we decided that she could wear anything she wanted, but had to at least be nice, she agreed. Cagalli and Athrun went back to their apartment to get ready and said that they would meet the rest at the restaurant. Of all occassions, Kira wanted to dress extra nice today. Was it because that he now had someone to care for? Or was it just because he wanted to greet someone..

"Oh Kira may I use the bathroom so that I can Shower?" Lacus asked Kira, who was in his room picking out what to wear

"Of course Lacus, remember you live here now so you can do anything you want" Kira said, it seemed like he was busy with his picking

"Ok thank you very much Kira" Lacus said and went in the bathroom

**Kira's point of View**

I finally decided what to wear. Some nice Khaki pants that matched very well with the white dress shirt that I picked out. I'm not one to usually wear this but it seemed really right to welcome Lacus and of course Meer in my life like this

"Kira! How do I look?" Meer asked enthusiastically

"You look great Meer, good choice, did you do this all by yourself?" I asked in a cheerful manner

"YEP! Oh and you look cool too Kira, I wonder what my sister is going to wear, she looks very pretty in a dress" Meer said

"Oh thats good to hear, well we'll just have to see now, anyways so what would you like to do now while we wait?" I asked

"Hmmm, good question, how about we play...truth or dare" She said.

Knowing how I do things without thinking, and that she was a kid, I accepted. What kind of hard questions or things would she make me do anyways? "Ok you're on " I told her

"ME FIRST ME FIRST!" Meer said, "Truth or dare?" She asked me

"I'll take truth" I told her

"Do you think Lacus is pretty?" She asked

That was way too easy of a question to ask me, "Yes shes a very pretty woman" I told Meer, "Ok my turn, truth or dare" I asked

"I'll choose dare!" She shouted

"Ok I dare you to kiss Athrun on the cheek once we see him" I said, honestly I couldn't think of anything else

"Ok, once we see him I will, my turn, truth or dare" She asked

"i'll take dare this time, it only seems appropriate" I told her

"I dare you to kiss my sister by the end of the day" She told me

Normally, wouldn't a child ask simple questions and do silly dares like dress up as a clown or something? Meer on the other hand was different

"How about we do another dare for me.." I asked

"No I like that one, just by the end of the day Kira!" She said in a happy tone

"alright.." I said as we started laughing

**10 minutes later**

"Ok Kira i'm ready" Lacus said, as she was exiting the bathroom. As I started walking out the room with Meer, I froze for a second, or was it a minute, an hour? Lacus was the most gorgeous woman i've ever seen. I couldn't do anything else but stare.

"Y..you look beautiful Lacus, I tried to comment her, it didn't seem to go out that smoothly though

Lacus giggled, You look very handsome yourself Kira, in a way, we kind of match" She said

Lacus was wearing a white dress with just a bit of pink on it. It seemed like it was made for her.

"Now shall we get going, I would not like to make Cagalli and Athrun angry at us for being late" Lacus said.

"Ohh yeah. Right ok lets get going Meer, as she was putting on her shoe already.

**In the X10A-Freedom (the car)**

"What type of restaurant are we going to Kira? " Lacus asked me, " Well its mainly italian food but there are some other kind of dishes, its good trust me" I told her.

Lacus seemed to be really excited about going here, so I'm making sure that she's going to have a good time.

"Lacus guess what me and Kira were playing?!" Meer told Lacus

"What was it Meer?" Asked LAcus

"Truth or dare! and guess what Kira has to do?" She said

Well it was going to happen sooner or later I told myself, so no use, I just hope Lacus won't get mad at the dare she told me to do

"Oh you'l see" then Meer started laughing in a semi evil way

**At the front of the restaurant**

As we made our way to the entrance, I saw Cagalli and Athrun, but Cagalli seemed to be arguing with someone but it wasn't Athrun

"this seems bad Lacus, lets see whats wrong" I told her. She agreed

I got more near and near and then I finally saw who she was arguing with.

"Fllay.." I said in a low voice

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ahh i'm sorry for the late chapter guys, i've been really busy with schoolwork right now and all that stuff. i hope you like this chapter and i'll try to make the next chapter come soon. anyways**

**please Read and Review!!**


End file.
